


Captain Doctor meets the Borg Queen

by TheAndorianMiningConsortium



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndorianMiningConsortium/pseuds/TheAndorianMiningConsortium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random as hell AU where the Doctor goes to destroy the Borg. This was done for a contest in 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Doctor meets the Borg Queen

Creeping through the tunnel into Unimatrix One, Captain Doctor stepped around the dark, shining interior of the Borg sphere, searching with his eyes and ears for some clue. Flickering green lights from systems and units attatched to the surrounding walls danced off his skin, casting their sickly glow over the entire area. He was here, because of reports that the Borg planned to assimilate Earth, and turn every single human being into a mindless, emotionless drone, who with their free will removed, would serve the Collective, as automatons bent only on destruction. He was here to stop that from happening.

Turning a corner, the Captain suddenly found himself staring right into a pale, female face. Completely hairless, its features, though cold and harsh, had a certain sinister beauty about them. Looking at her, he got the feeling that she might hold him and kiss him even while she sucked out his blood. Aside from a pair of plush red lips, the face was completely colourless, drained of blood, she seemed like a corpse revived from the dead, animated by the mechanical suit she wore. Lifting his chin, Captain Doctor regarded the Borg carefully. He had found what he was looking for. And so had she.

"What are you?" said the Borg Queen darkly. Her eyes bore into his as she studied him with something akin to awe, and she raised her hand, stretching out her curious fingers to touch his neck.

"I’m a Time Lord," Captain Doctor replied, and he caught her by the wrist, preventing her icy fingers from making contact. "And trust me," he warned, "you don’t want to assimilate me."

"Oh?" those red lips curved into a sadistic sort of smile. "We shall see about that."

"Try it," he threatened, "and you and your drones will be destroyed. I’ll destroy this ship of yours and everyone in it before I let you take the Earth. Listen - I’m giving you a choice. Go back to where you came from. Leave this planet alone."

"Strong words for such a little man," the Queen smiled. "You will make a fine drone." Tugging her hand free, she reached toward him again, preparing for the assimilation.


End file.
